Seyaki Naiida
Seyaki Naiida is a man around the age of 17, born in the Mariego Close Magic District of Kizuun in Toluk. His specialist element is Air, while his specialist weapon is the Koazk- a spear capable of channeling Air magic into its attacks. Appearance Seyaki stands at 181 cm tall with spiked brown hair. He wears a pale blue shirt with a red hood attached to it, brown trousers with grey trainers designed to let air flow along the sole. His Kozak has an thin steel blade at the end, and his clothes constantly flutter in the gentle breeze surrounding him. Backstory Seyaki Naiida was born into a common family in Mariego C.M.D., Kizuun, Toluk. Common families in the country of Kizuun rarely send their children off to Magic Combat schools unless the authorites request that their child be enrolled- which was the case for (at the time) 7 year-old Seyaki. During his first year at the school, he always had a lighter step than his fellow classmates, something he was occaisionally teased about by his friends until he was told he had the ability to use Air magic. During his second and third years, he was assigned his weapon- the Kozak- and trained in basic moves. The next four years were spent learning, practising and perfecting techniques that combined both Air magic and his Kozak. His mastery of his weapons was good enough to be noticed by Kizuun's peacekeeping force- the Kizuunei Manafists. Since the age of 14, he has been a solo unit in the Manafists. Abilities Using Air magic alone: -Push: Pushes the target back five feet to prevent a melee attacking from reaching him. -Disperse: Scatters any incoming weak magic spell, negating its damage. -Hurricane: Sweeps enemies up in vicious winds before flinging them wildly. -Aerial Tear: Lift enemy up with winds, before sending a current of air that slices into them. Using Kozak alone: -Parry: Blocks an incoming attack, then follows up with Counter. -Counter: After Parry, strikes an enemy's (hopeful) opening they left in the attack. -Sweep: Swings the Kozak in an arc in front of Seyaki. -Combo 1: Horizontal swing, followed by a spinning strike to the enemy, finished off with a thrust. -Combo 2: Thrust-Horizontal swing-Thrust-Thrust- Spinning strike. Combining Air magic and Kozak: -Propelled Projectile: Seyaki gathers his energy, before throwing his Kozak at the foe at immense speed, propelled by Air magic. The damage done by this attack is fatal, but it is so easy to see it coming it can easily be dodged under most cirumstances. -Fighting Flight: Seyaki uses Air magic to glide, while swinging his Kozak at his enemy. -Hook Throw: Seyaki uses his Kozak to lift his enemy, before sending them flying with Air magic. -Momentum: Seyaki can use Air magic to increase the speed of his Kozak attacks. -Zakena: Throws the spear at the target (returned by air magic if it misses). If it makes contact with the foe, Air magic will push them both back to Seyaki. Telegraphed by an underarm motion, followed by leaning back before leaning forwards at the foe. -Four Winds: Rarely used by Seyaki, only when it is appropriate (finishing off an opponent who has lost). Seyaki kicks his foe to the floor, impales their stomach with the spear and uses Air magic to pull on the opponent in four directions until the limbs are ripped off. Seyaki then rips out the spear and uses the blade to decapitate his foe. Flaws His strongest attack, Propelled Projectile, is extremely easy to dodge unless in conditions of low visibility. While his Air magic is infinite, constant use will weaken it until he has to rest for a while. (3-4 posts) Hurricane will always leave Seyaki in the state mentioned above.